Dearest Love
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: Draco, Severus and Harry are in a relashionship but what happens when Harry finds out that he is pregnant with their first child? WARNING: MPREG AND YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest Love**

_Cartoon Shakespeare_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pregnant.

The word rang in his ears just as the medi-witch uttered them.

_Pregnant? How is that possible? I'm a man!_

Even as he went through the possibilities, he determined that this was probably a normal thing in the wizarding world. . He was just too stupid to realize yet another aspect of the magical world he lived in.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy-Snape?"

Harry snapped out of his daze. "huh?"

The healer sent him a scathing look. "I said you may go but make another appointment in one month from now for a checkup."

Dumbly, Harry nodded before he stepped down from the examination table and left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silently, Harry walked into the manor, staring into nothingness. He felt numb all over and strangely cold. A feeling of dread and uneasiness filled him as he thought of his lovers and the situation at hand.

They had not talked about children yet, and deep down he knew that Severus would say no and Draco would follow anything that the man said. He quietly treaded up the stairs, heading for their bedroom. Down the red and green hallway rug, he followed it to a white and cream-colored double doorway, but his hand froze on the handle. Moaning was coming from inside and he could notice that it was Draco. The next voice he recognized was Severus', talking dirty to Draco as their dominant knew that they both loved that.

However, lately, Harry had noticed that Severus and Draco were spending more and more time together and less time with him. Harry guessed that he could say he was jealous, but also, he was lonely. The last time they kissed was two weeks ago. The last time they cuddled was three weeks ago and the last time they made love together or even at all was a month and a half!

Was he getting to be such a freak that they wouldn't touch him?

Tears made way to his eyes and he ran from the moans and sounds of love. He passed room after room, bound down the stairs and locked himself in the common room. He lay down on the burgundy couch and cuddled up to one of the throw pillows as he cried. Slowly, he fell into a fitful sleep, wallowing in sadness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry?"

The raven-haired man moved and snuggled deeper into the couch, trying to ignore the voice that was waking him up.

"Harry, wake up" the voice said again.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes before shutting them again due to the bright light. He groaned and turned around on the sofa, turning from the person.

"Harry, c'mon you need to wake up so I can talk to you."

He turned back around and fluttered his eyes in order to get accustomed to the light. His focus slowly came to show Draco kneeling beside him on the couch. He leaned up off the couch and stared at Draco for a minute then rubbed his left eye, still leaning on his right.

"What do you want Draco? I was sleeping." he complained.

Draco rolled his eyes and helped him sit up straight before scooting closer to Harry, as if in comfort.

"Harry," Draco started to ask. "Why have you been crying?"

Harry softly gasped and turned away from Draco. "I haven't been" he objected.

Draco could practically be heard scoffing at him. "Don't lie to me Harry. Your nose is runny and you have tear tracks down your face."

Harry's shoulders could only droop in response. "I don't want to talk about it."

His lover sighed but nodded. "Fine Harry, but you better go wash your face before Sev sees."

Without any other encouragement, he walked out of the room and straight to a bathroom to wash his face. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Severus asleep on the bed, snoring lightly after his mid-day "activities". He quickly tiptoed to the bathroom and started to wash the evidence of tears as he thought of a way to find out Sev and Draco's reaction to the idea of children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later in the evening, all three lovers were sitting in the library, each reading their own type of book.

Harry had purposely chosen a book from the library about medi-wizardry with male pregnancy in it. He had found it earlier in the day and planned to use it in order to bring up the topic of babies. He curled up on the couch with his nose practically touching the page. He never did this with any of the books he read and knew that it would gain the attention of his lovers.

His plan was to bring up babies to find out Draco and Severus' reactions. Then tell them later about their baby.

"Harry? What on earth are you reading that's go you practically eating that book whole?"

Harry smiled at his small victory before looking serious, up from his book and to Severus.

"I found this book on Medi-Wizardry and I'm finding stuff I didn't know, like dragon bites can actually turn your skin into rainbow colors. Oh, and men can get pregnant! I didn't know that was possible" he said, continuing to ramble. "Wouldn't that be adorable! Little Sev's and Dray's walking around the manor." he sighed smiling.

Severus' face took a change from bewildered to vary serious in not time flat. He looked Harry in the eye and frowned.

"Rest assured Harry. 'Babies' will not be in the manor due to the fact that we will never have any."

The words hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. "Why not?" he asked in as steady a voice as he could muster.

"Babes would only interfere with our relationship and cause problems, the answer will always be no to any baby wondering you have in the future."

The cold feeling crept up on Harry's spine once again and he suddenly found himself feeling nauseas. He quietly placed the book down on the table before he stood.

"Harry?" Draco questioned not once looking from his lovers stricken face as he stared into space.

When Harry answered, his voice was slightly cracked but steady. "I'm not feeling so good, I-I'm going to go to bed."

Even though Harry was not looking towards his lovers he could feel their questioning glances.

"But Harry, you, me and Sev are supposed to go out to dinner tonight, just like every Friday night."

"J-Just go without me"

After his last words, he left in quick strides to escape the cause of his pain. He shut the door quickly and ran away to a guest room. He refused to sleep in a bed with people who didn't love him. As soon as the door to the room was closed, he broke down into sobs, crying over the pain that Severus had caused.

Severus didn't want children and refused to allow a child to be born into what he thought was a loving family. Instead not, his child would be born with only him as it's family.

He had his doubts on Draco, his other lover had never voiced his opinion, but he had a feeling that Draco agreed with Sev, otherwise he would have said something.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't want to get rid of his baby!

A new fear crept onto him. What if Sev forced him to put the child up for adoption or worse…force him to have an abortion.

He cried harder as he fell against the door, sliding down to the floor.

Why must the world be so cruel to him! First, he lived in an abusive household his whole youth and now he was denied the one thing he ever wanted in life…a family!

Anger slowly boiled up and engulfed Harry into it. He would not let that happen! But how could he stop it?

Divorcing his lovers was not ethical, not to mention that he still loved them too dearly to give them up, even if they treated him like the freak he knew he was. He thought long and hard, through all his options, but none of them were an ultimate right choice.

The one that stood out as the most appealing was running away and raising his baby on his own, giving it a loving family.

Yes, that's what he would do. All he had to do was wait for his lovers to leave, write them a note, then leave himself…for good.

Harry looked at the clock. It read 7:55 pm, so his lovers would have already left.

Perfect.

Harry quickly wiped his tears and left the guest room heading straight for their bedroom. Even before he opened the door, he grabbed his wand and yelled, "Accio Harry Potter-Malfoy-Snape's belongings".

Items flew from almost every room in the house and straight to Harry's trunk. Next, he shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket.

His next stop was the owlery. He'd never leave the one person that stood by him through all his hardships.

"Hedwig!" he yelled softly.

A small weight landed on his shoulder and hooted softly.

"C'mon Hedwig, we're leaving to somewhere where this freak won't burden their lives anymore."

Hedwig hooted in both affection and argument at her master calling himself a freak.

Harry smiled at her as he walked back down the owlery stairs and straight for the study. There he found parchment, an ink well and a quill on Severus' desk. He made his letter with as much love and pain he felt in his heart, and he wanted his lovers to know that.

They deserved to know everything.

Even as he signed his name, he knew that he would miss them, but he also knew that he must leave…to give his baby the life it deserved.

With one look back, he gazed at his home for the last two years for one last time before he turned out the door and left…for good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sev stop" Draco giggled as they both walked into the manor with Severus' hands on his waist and his dominants lips on his neck.

"Why?" Severus teased.

Draco groaned. "Sev we've don it seven times in three days! Aren't you tired yet?!"

"No"

Severus licked the shell of Draco's ear as they stumbled up the stairs, desperate to get into their room. The dominant grabbed the door handle and threw the door open, causing it to hit both sides of the wall. He continued his ministrations on his younger lover.

"Sev?"

"What?!" Severus growled.

"Doesn't the room seem a little…empty?"

The raven haired man looked up from the blonde's neck. The room did seem much emptier than it was the last time they were inside. Another thing he noticed was that Harry was not here, and the bed looked as if it had never been slept in.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked, voicing Severus' own question.

Severus shrugged. "Maybe he started to feel better, so he made the bed and went to the library to read that ridiculous medi-wizardry book."

"No, something's wrong. I can feel it."

His young lover pulled from his embrace and ran to the bathroom looking for their Harry. Severus sighed and looked around the room, however, he found something unusual.

There was a piece of parchment lying on his pillow.

Slowly and cautiously, Snape approached the note with a feeling of dread. He read every line carefully and with each word, sadness and regret filled him. As he read the signature, his head felt heavy and he laid it in his hands, ready to cry his sorrow

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco ran into the bathroom looking in the shower and in the closet, but Harry was not there. In fact, neither was Harry's things.

Panic started to thread through the blond and he ran to the walk-in closet that held all of their clothes. Harry's clothes, shoes, everything was gone! Draco quickly ran out of the closet.

"Harry's things are gone!"

He received no answer, only sniffs and a single soft sob.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus gave him no answer, only passed a piece of parchment to him. Draco hesitantly took the paper and started to read.

_Dearest Draco and Severus,_

_I'm sorry to say that I must leave you. Please do not hate me for my decision, for I will love you forever no matter where I go. I know that you deserve to know the truth and for that, I will tell you._

_I did not bring up the male pregnancy because I was curious. I wanted to know your reaction toward the idea of having a family with me, but now I know that you never did. However, I do not blame you for it, that is who you are. Your words stabbed me like the sharpest knife you could muster, to know that you never loved me enough to bring my dearest desires to life._

_I know that you both know that I've been sick lately, even if you don't say anything or comfort me, so I went to a medi-witch today._

_She told me that I was pregnant with our first child.  
_

_At first, I was filled with shock and happiness, but when I thought of your reactions I was scared of what you would do. I don't want to get rid of my baby, so I have decided to leave since you are not interested in our first born. I just wish that we could enjoy our miracle together._

_I promise to love our baby enough for all three of us, and even though I know that you will probably not miss me anyhow, know that I will miss you dearly._

_I could tell that I was becoming less of a lover and more of a nuisance when you both started spending a lot more time together and less time with me. Almost every time I came home, you were either cuddling or making love without me._

_I now know that I'm not wanted and that I am the freak that my uncle always told me I was, but I will never stop loving you two like you used to for me._

_I wish you both a long and loving relationship. _

_Love always,_

_Harry Potter-Malfoy-Snape_

Tears started to pour down Draco's face by the time he had finished the letter.

Harry was pregnant? He felt unloved? He even called himself a freak.

Now he was alone to raise a baby he thought they didn't want.

He watched Severus stand and move toward him, but his anger was too much for him as he broke down violently. He ran and began hitting Severus in the chest..

"It's your fault!" he sobbed. "It's your fault he left!"

Severus wrapped his arms around his submissive. "I know" he whispered.

Draco went limp in Severus' hold and sobbed his sorrow to the world as his dominant held him.

"I know what I did. I failed him Draco. I was too busy with you to notice Harry's needs. I never even knew he was getting sick. I just thought he wanted more time to himself, so he slept in a guest room." Severus took in a shaky breath. "I've failed as his dominant." He confessed.

Draco looked up with his teary face. "I'm just as guilty. I didn't notice either. I was too busy caught up in what I wanted, that I didn't pay attention to Harry." He started to get more upset. "I knew there was something wrong when I found him crying on the couch."

Severus stiffened and looked strictly down at his submissive. "When did this happen?"

Draco sniffled. "Today. When we were making love, I thought I heard footsteps, so when you were asleep I went to check it out. I found the common room locked, so I opened it with magic. Harry was on the couch asleep with dried tears on his face."

Severus scowled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that whatever Harry was upset about, you would demand to know and make it worse!" he defended.

It took a moment for Severus to think about it but he realized Draco was right and he went back to holding the crying Draco.

"I want him back! I want Harry back!" Draco cried.

Severus shushed him. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." He promised. "We'll get them both back."

The blonde nodded his head into his dominant's chest, but continued to cry. He soon fell into a fitful sleep as darkness overcame him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus looked down at his sleeping lover. His face was peaceful, despite the situation they were both in.

He felt his guilt set in for what he did to Harry.

His lovable Harry.

Who was now all alone, to fend for himself and raise a baby at the same time.

He knew there was a possibility that it could be Draco's but most likely it was his, as he took both Harry and Draco most often.

He just couldn't believe that he said those terrible things to Harry. The words ran in his ears like they were taunting him.

"_**Babes would only interfere with our relationship and cause problems, the answer will always be no to any baby wondering you have in the future."**_

Severus sighed as he moved to lay Draco on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Draco on the cheek before whispering.

"I'm going to go look for Harry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Draco's eyes opened. "I want to come too"

Severus shook his head. "No Draco, I want you to stay here in case Harry comes back.

After a moment's hesitation, Draco nodded, lying back down onto the bed and falling asleep.

Severus looked down to his sleeping love. His face was pale but held color on his cheeks and puffy pink eyes from the crying that he had done. He quickly but silently vowed never to hurt his submissive's again before setting out to look for his pregnant lover.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry smiled as he stepped into the small cottage that he had bought just moments ago. It was homey and gave a feeling of security to him, and it didn't even cost him that much. The old wizarding couple was more than happy to practically give him the cottage when he told them that he was pregnant, and for that, he was very grateful. He had yet to put any furniture into it but that wouldn't be a problem. After all, transfiguration only took an hour or so to create a whole furnished house, so he quickly set to work.

He started with his living room, creating some burgundy furniture from some rocks he collected from outside. Next was the Asian rug and then he created a fireplace with a few chosen spells. He didn't have any portraits but the cobblestone look gave it a great effect. Next, he went to the kitchen making a stove, refrigerator and all the necessities such as muggle items like a toaster to ordinary things such as dishes. All through the house, he had a fun time decorating his new cottage until he was utterly exhausted from it. At that time, he decided to lie down in his new bed and rest for a little while before he went out to buy groceries for his new kitchen.

His mood was surprisingly good for someone that was going to be a single father for the next nineteen years, but he didn't doubt a minute of it. This way, his baby would have a life and so would his former lovers.

Slowly, Harry drifted off to sleep to rest his magical core and his body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus trudged into his flat where he and his lovers lived that very same morning. He was both angry and unhappy at his useless search He had gained a trail on Harry to Gringotts but it had abruptly stopped there because the goblins refused to give him any information regarding his lost lover. He had to force himself to leave when they threatened to call security.

He walked straight to his bedroom where he found Draco, sitting up and wringing his hands together in nervousness. When the blonde spotted his dominant in the doorway, he jumped up and ran straight to him, hugging Severus very hard as he sought comfort. "You didn't find him, did you?"

Severus hugged Draco back and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry" he apologized. "But I will never stop looking, I promise"

Draco could only nod his head in acceptance to his dominants determination to find their missing lover.

Silence followed Severus promise for about ten minutes as both of them were thinking about the best plan of action. Finally, Draco spoke his opinions.

"Severus, I think that asking for help is the best thing we can do."

The dark-haired man considered this for a moment. "Who shall we ask?"

"Anybody, everybody. Just anyone that will help us find our Harry."

"Alright Draco, we will go later this afternoon. Right now, we need to rest as I know that you stayed up all night just as I did."

Draco nodded as Severus slowly undressed him and spelled his sleeper pants to them before he dressed him back up. Draco proceeded to do the same to Severus before they lay down and fell into a fitful sleep for a day's rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sighed as he walked down the isle of the store, placing all the food he thought he needed to last him at least a week. He had plenty of money, yes, but he was so used to buying for three people, not one. He had gotten through half of his shopping when he realized what he was doing, and he had to force himself not to cry then and there.

Yes, he missed his lovers, but they were probably not missing him. He sighed and placed a hand on his flat stomach. He started to wonder about how far long he actually was, as the medi-witch had never told him.

Well, his stomach was still flat and had no pouch or pudge to it, so it had to be between one and two months. The last time that any of them had had sex was a month and a half ago so that would mean that he was at least a month and a half to two months along.

_That means seven and a half more months of nausea, dizziness, mood swings, and cravings, great…just what I need_

Harry straightened his posture as he realized that some of the other customers were staring at him. He quickly moved along in his shopping so that he left as soon as possible.

He went through the checkout before he called a taxi, who took him home.

He unlocked his door, walked inside and began putting the groceries away.

Once he finished, he smiled at his now complete kitchen and how now his move-in was done.

This is the place where he would raise his family. This is the place that his child would call home, even if he only had one parent. This is the place that he will start his new life.

And that made him eerily happy and sad at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus and Draco awoke to a quiet house at two in the afternoon. They said nothing as they dressed themselves and walked hand-in-hand to the common room to firecall everyone that Harry knew.

One by one, Severus called and made arrangements for everyone to show up at three p.m. to discuss the problem. He made no indication of what was wrong, just that it was something related to Harry, which was sure to get almost everyone to come. At two thirty, Severus and Draco got some food to fill their empty stomachs for the time being, before they headed back to the common room.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were already there and they were bombarded with questions the moment they walked in.

"Where's Harry?! What's wrong with him?! Why didn't you tell us over the floo?! Was it so bad that you couldn't?! Oh god, what if he's hurt? You've got to tell us! Please!...You've got-"

"SILENCE!" Severus yelled, finally tired of their yelling. "You will get your answers once everyone has arrived and hopefully we will receive the help we need."

"Help?" Sirius asked. "What would be so important about Harry that you would ask everyone for help?" he asked perplexed.

"All questions will be answered later."

Severus walked away without another word

Twenty minutes later, Severus and Draco's living room was full of people talking, trying to figure out what exactly they were doing there.

Severus walked back into the room with a worried Draco behind him. The taller man quickly set the blonde onto the couch to rest as he was over-obsessively worried about Harry all the time.

Severus quickly took the floor and flat out broke the news. "Harry is missing"

All at once, there was uproar of shouting. Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Lucius jumped up from their seats and bombarded him with questions while Molly and Narcissa comforted a now crying Draco. All of the younger members of the group were speechless to say in the least and had no immediate reaction except for the girls who started crying along with Draco.

Severus tried to block out all the questions being thrown at him, but in the end, he yelled for silence for a second time that day. As the room became quiet of talking and crying, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Due to an unfortunate misunderstanding…" Severus cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Harry has left and we desperately need to know if any of you know of his wherabouts so that we may talk to him."

"So in other words…" Ron cut in, "you said something extremely stupid and selfish, causing Harry to leave on his own, and now you want us to find him so that you can fix your stupid mistake."

Draco started crying again and Severus became angry. "Mr. Weasley, despite the severity of the situation that you misunderstand, I must ask that you keep your unpleasant comments to yourself and not upset Draco." He sneered.

Ron kept quiet as he continued. "I take it that no one has heard hide nor hair from Harry?"

All the occupants of the room shook their heads and Severus sighed, but Lucius was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry my friend, we shall help you find him. For both you and Draco."

There was affirmatives from all the people in the room and Severus offered a rare smile.

"We shall be eternally grateful."

Nods followed his declaration and after brief goodbye's, everyone in the room immediately set out to try and find a clue to the path of the raven-haired man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The months passed by and the season's changed as the non-stop search for Harry had continued.

Still there was no sign of Harry.

The day's went by slowly for the lonely pair as they grieved from their lover's pain.

Harry's companions tried to console them, but with no luck. Severus stayed emotionless and Draco continued to stay devastated.

It seemed that nothing could do any good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sat quietly on his couch, reading one of his favorite books full of American short stories from the 1800's. This was the third time he had read this book, but he didn't care, he really liked it. However lately, reading had been all he was doing because of his great size. It was hard for him to move around, so he settled for reading until after the baby was born, which he figured the baby would take up most of his time anyway.

Harry rubbed his stomach softly, thinking of his baby and about how restless he had been the past couple of days. There had been these twinges near his spine all day today that he passed as gas pain, but they were steadily getting stronger.

He could feel one starting to come up now, but this one felt different, more painful. Harry leaned forward, off the couch as it hit. He dropped the book and grabbed his stomach crying out as the pain became sharp.

_Oh, god! Could I be in labor?_ he thought…

The pain lasted for a minute before dulling to an ache. He mentally went through the day before he decided that maybe a lie down would help with the pains and they would go away.

He stood and walked toward his bedroom, in order for him to rest but halfway there another pain hit and it brought him to his knees. The added weight brought him even further down and to the floor. He landed with a loud thump and a cry, wriggling in pain until it stopped.

He tried to get up to no avail and he knew that he was stuck on the floor until someone came to help him up, so Harry relaxed on the hardwood floor, trying to will himself to calm down. The feeling of pressure was starting to grow in his abdomen and the pain was starting. It hit with mega intensity and he once again cried out his pain. The sharp indescribable hurt in his stomach stopped suddenly and Harry felt his trousers getting wet.

_Oh no, my waters just broke! I really am in labor!_

With this realization he started to sob. Nobody knew that he was stranded on the floor and he was doomed to deliver his baby alone, but Harry knew he had to do it for his baby, even if he didn't make it, his landlords were sure to find him and the baby would be taken care of….and given into a loving family.

New sobs made it from his throat as the painful memories came back full force. In all of the months during his pregnancy, he had forced himself not the think of…_them_. But now it was like a fresh wound as he cried. Another pain came onto him and he clutched his stomach, rolling onto his side and finding that it sort of helped with the pain, so he decided to do that for the duration of his labor, until he was forced to deliver his baby.

All he could do was lay and wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus sat in his study, trying to pass the time with a book, while he waited for the mutt and wolf to come back from their search for the day. Draco was sound asleep on the couch, clutching the blanket that Harry had used frequently when he was cold.

_Harry…where are you?_

The Slytherin thought to the past nine months of Harry's absence. Almost everyday, a group of people set out to find Harry and came back with nothing, and to be honest, Severus was getting antsy. This would be Harry's ninth month and would be due any day now, according to his math anyway. He desperately wanted to be there for his child's birth, to be there when the tiny life took its first breath and cried for the first time.

Tears formed in his eyes as he realized how much he really missed Harry.

"Sev?"

Severus looked up to see Draco looking at him intently and full of worry.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus offered his lover a smile. "Nothing Dragon, just thinking of something"

Draco walked to his dominant and sat on his lap. "You were thinking about Harry weren't you?"

Severus nodded as Draco hugged him tightly and they didn't move from their comforting positions.

"Severus!" a voice called from the hallway. The doors burst open and both Remus and Sirius ran into the room like raging maniacs

"We found him!"

Both Severus and Draco jumped up from their seats and quickly approached the two with Severus grasping Sirius' shirt.

"Where is he!?" he ordered an answer.

Sirius tried to pry Severus off of him but he didn't budge. "Gerroff! I'll tell you!"

Severus still held Sirius in his grip wanting an answer…NOW!

Remus walked up to the two. "Severus let go please and we'll tell you…"

Reluctantly Severus let go, still clenching his fists. "Tell me!" he ordered. He was quite mad that his answer was only words away and no one was saying anything.

"We found Harry just one hundred miles from here in a small country cottage in Brookebridge. It's 113 South Hendrige Road."

Without another word, Severus grabbed Draco and apparated to a familiar place to him in Brookebridge. It was a small pub that he sometimes went to when he didn't want anyone to find him. Without loosening his grip on Draco, he walked to the barman and demanded that he be told where the cottage was.

The barman, though annoyed, answered his question and the two were off again, running for the cottage that wasn't but a mile away. When Severus caught sight of it, he apparated straight into the houses confinements, silently noting that there were no wards and there were no sounds….at least until he heard the sharp cry of pain.

"Harry!" both men called out, going for the sounds

They both ran around the house trying to find the brunette. They simultaneously ran into the same room, and saw Harry on the floor. He was crying, clutching his stomach, curled into a fetal position and whimpering.

"Harry! Oh god!" Draco yelled as he ran to his love, kneeling beside his head. "Harry! Harry!"

The brunette in question opened his eyes. "D-Draco?"

The boy beside him cried and muttered, "Harry, what's wrong love?"

At his declaration of love for him, Harry turned away. "D-Don't call me that, y-you can't." Harry's tears sprung tenfold than before. "Y-you love Severus, and Severus loves you back!" he cried

A hand on his stomach caused Harry to jerk and look up to see Severus. They stared at each other for a short while before Severus spoke. "I love you all Harry, all three of you…" he promised, rubbing Harry's stomach to emphasize that he meant what he said.

Harry's sobs sounded through the house. "But you said-"

Severus placed a hand on Harry's mouth and continued. "I know what I said Harry, and I'm sorry. I neglected you and for that I am sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't want to have children with a slimy Slytherin Potions Master so I turned you down without a thought of how it would make you feel. That is where I took advantage of your feelings and I shall never forgive myself…I can only hope that you can forgive me and love me again in time."

Harry suddenly grabbed Severus and hugged him around his stomach.

"Idiot…I never stopped loving either of you! I love you with all my heart and-"

Severus noticed a change in Harry almost immediately. He tensed up and gripped him tighter, whimpering and not saying a word.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?!" Draco asked, bumping himself between the two's tender moment.

"Mm en laoffr"

"What?" Severus asked, moving Harry back from his stomach.

Harry whimpered some more and after his breathing calmed down he breathed out. "I'm in labor" he gasped with tears in his eyes.

Both other males gasped, but Severus was quick to reassure his lover. He pulled Harry up as best he could and placed him against the nearest wall, petting his loves hair in comfort. "Don't worry Harry, we'll take you to St. Mungo's and we'll have our baby in no time."

Harry panted as another pain came upon him. "No time is right!" he hissed through gritted teeth

He clenched the shirt over his large belly. "Sev…" he cried, "It hurts! The baby is coming NOW! Do something! Please!"

Severus and Draco was at a loss of what to do. Neither of them knew how to deliver a baby properly, and the only one with a little bit of medical background was Severus and he was currently going over his options.

"Sev!" Harry screamed in pain.

The older man shook himself from his shock and without a word, moved down to Harry's legs, and removed Harry's pants and undergarments.

"Ah!" Harry screamed, pushing his legs together as a way to stop the pain, but Severus quickly parted them.

"Harry I want to you spread you legs as far apart as you can…further…good Harry, good. Now I have to check how close the baby is, alright? Do you trust me with that?"

Harry nodded and didn't really hear anything after that as the pain hit again, pulsating his whole body. He felt fingers enter him and he became extremely uncomfortable. He grunted and felt someone move behind him, letting him grip the hand that was placed in his. Harry looked up to see Draco smiling down at him, assuring that everything would be ok and kissing his forehead.

Down below, Severus was checking to see where the baby was, he was going slowly so not to cause Harry pain as he knew that the boy's passage had not been used or stretched since he left them, which meant that this would be a lot more painful for Harry.

He gasped as he felt something soft yet firm, pushing against his fingers and he quickly pulled out causing Harry to groan.

"Harry…" he started. "The baby is almost here, I want you to bear down on your next contraction, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, pushing as the contraction came onto him. He cried out his pain as he felt the baby move down his passage a lot faster than before and he gripped Draco's hand as hard as he could.

"Good, Harry, keep going."

At the end of the contraction, Severus instructed Harry to stop. Severus and Draco could see that he was in great pain as he cried and wiggled, trying to find a comfortable spot but he found no such haven.

"Do it again, Harry"

Again, the raven haired boy pushed, but this time he screamed as his opening was stretched beyond imagination. Severus watched as the child descended into the outside world. First he saw a patch of dark hair followed by eyes, a nose and mouth before Harry had to stop pushing. Soon, though, he was back to his pushing and passed the shoulders, allowing the child to slip into Severus' hands.

Harry collapsed into a puddle, allowing his muscles to relax for the first time all afternoon.

Severus gathered the crying child to his chest and used his robe to clean the child off. He looked around, spotting a blanket on the couch and grabbed it, wrapping the child in it.

By now, Draco was nuzzling Harry, telling him what a great job he did, delivering their baby, but Harry did not dignify him with an answer, he was so tired and sore that he could barely breathe without it hurting.

"Harry?"

Tiredly, he looked up, leaning against Draco. "Mmm?"

Severus held out the blanket carefully. "Would you like to hold our daughter?"

Tears flowed from Harry's eyes and he eagerly nodded, taking the baby from Severus.

"My precious baby, you're finally here." he whispered

Harry moved the blanket aside to reveal the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on.

She was a slight pink color from her journey to the outside world but her skin was flawless, and there was a large patch of unruly black hair on the top of her head. Her eyes opened an closed, trying to adjust to what amount of light was in the room, but Harry could see that here eyes were just as black as her fathers.

She wasn't crying anymore but she was squirming and whimpering, so Harry covered her back up.

"Thank you Sev…" Harry whispered.

Severus smiled and moved up to sit with his lovers as they coddled their first born.

"It was my pleasure to deliver our daughter Harry. Now all you need to do is name her."

Harry smiled up at Severus and Draco. "It's Amity Roselyn Potter-Malfoy-Snape"

Both Severus and Draco kissed Harry and lay there with him, while their lover held Amity to his chest, allowing her to feed for the first time.

And it was the most beautiful sight in the world, and they were glad to share it with their Harry.

Their dearest love.

* * *

There we go guys! That's the end...how did you like my little fic?

* * *


End file.
